


Being Spider-Woman/Spider-Man

by novembermond



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Starcrossed Lovers, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: Ficlet for Fandom Snowflake 2019. Prompt: "Miles and Spider-Gwen on the topic of being Spider-X and not the default everyone is expecting" by silveradept.





	Being Spider-Woman/Spider-Man

“As much as I like being able to talk to you,” Miles said while doodling a new design into his art book, “It does make me worry about the stability of the multiverse.” He looked up at the screen at the feed of Gwen and pretended it was as good as being in the same room, nay, the same universe.

“It seems stable so far, although there is the occasional breech on my side. I had a Doc Ock come over who didn’t belong.”

“Are you okay?” Liv was no one to trifle with.

“Puh-lease.” She did that hair flip of hers. “He tried to take me hostage to bait ‘Spider-Man’. That’s how I knew he couldn’t be my Doc Ock.”

“Is there anything left of him?” Miles chewed on the end of his pencil. Spider-Woman taking care of Doc Ock could be a great motive, even if he wasn’t sure what a male Ock would look like.  
“Packed him back into his dimension, sealed the breach. How’s it going on your end?”

“Oh, okay.” He finished up on the stylized web and turned the page.  
Gwen pressed her nose close to the camera. “Spit it out.”

“It’s nothing. Just get ‘you don’t look like Spider-Man’ a lot. I’m thinking of coming up with a new hero name?”

Gwen frowned. “But of course you look like Spider-Man. You are Spider-Man.”


End file.
